the two worlds combine
by readergirl345
Summary: the percy j. group goes on a quest and meet some very unlikely friends.see how it turns out. rated K  for some Tratie. 1st fanfic be nice! Enjoy and...REVEIW!
1. the quest

**My first fanfic be nice and review please!**

**(All rights go to Mr. Riordan.)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Quest**

**Katie's pov**

"Hey, Katie," I hear a voice yell and I swivel away from the healthy looking tulips that are sitting in front of me. "Yes?" I call out hesitantly; if it's Travis or Connor I don't want them within 20 feet of me.

But as I turn around I see black wavy hair and sea green eyes that always remind me of my little pond outside my Alabama home.

"Hey… Katie… Chiron… wants… you….immediately." Percy sits down next to me and pants. He must have run all the way here, I reckoned.

"Well, what is Percy?" I say gently, knowing his sides and lungs must be burning. He looks at me with a pained expression and for a second I don't know if it's because of the running or the news Chiron is going to tell me about. But Before I can ask, he interrupts me.

"So, how's Franklin high school treating you?" he asks. I want to ask about why he changed subjects, but this is really like the first conversation I have had with the "hero" of the camp as people call him, and well, I'm curios. So, I play along.

"Um… well… it's hard and boring…" I stammer.

He smiles and says, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have asked an ADHD and dyslectic kid about how school is going, but really I meant, how the_ kids _are."

"Oh." I say, feeling stupid. "They're nice, kinda, well, really they're judgmental, but ummm, they can be nice sometimes."

He nods as if he completely understands, which, I remember, he probably does.

"Yeah, people can be like that. Just remember that it's not really you that has the problem, it's the people that can accept you. Because I think your nice, and have this glare that could probably bring the Minotaur on his knees, which I think is pretty cool, by the way."

I try to scowl, but I can't help but laugh. He grins at me and stands up. He holds out a hand, and helps me up. Then, we walk to the Big House and step in, and I see Connor, Travis, Annabeth, Chiron, and Mr. D sitting quietly around the ping pong table where we usually have war councils.

That's when I knew it was bad, that so many ADHD kids could sit so long without saying anything, but I didn't say anything either. I just slipped into the seat by Chiron and Annabeth and sat.

Chiron nodded at me sullenly and spoke, "Welcome, everyone. I have some news to tell you. You five shall go on a quest and seek…"

"WHAT!" we all yelled in unison, then Annabeth piped up "But, Chiron, you always told us quests were to be used by the ancient numbers, you know 3 furies, 3 fates, THE BIG 3!"

"I know, child, but you mustn't focus on those such details," he sighed. " I have talked to our well known oracle, and she says, well, you must all go, as simple as that." He looked around us at our shocked expressions, and whispered, "Do you want to hear you prophecy?" we all nodded slowly, and saw Rachel appear from nowhere, and we recognized the green glow from her eyes as she rasped,

_The five that are chosen, shall sail towards light,_

_You will join some new friends you hopefully won't fight,_

_You may then join hands and happily rejoice,_

_Or you will have blood shed if you chose the wrong choice._

We all sat there stunned, new friends, I couldn't believe it blood shed? What? But, something was bothering me.

So I turned towards Chiron, and asked "Okay, nice prophecy," I was surprised how shaky and uneven my voice was, but I continued, "But why... me? Why did you choose me to go on this quest? I not very helpful in battle, I... all im good at is growing flowers and eating cereal? I mean I kind of get the Stolls, they are good at sneaking, believe me, and Percy is good with sailing, and Annabeth, well, she's Annabeth."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Annabeth didn't need an explanation, she just needed to show up.

Chiron looked at me sadly, and whispered, "Well, someone needs to save your dad right, child?"

Everyone turned toward me, but as I glanced at Percy, I realized, he already had known, he just wanted me to feel happy before I heard.

But, I didn't feel happy now. All I felt were my tears crowding at the corners of my eyes, and the lump in my throat. I had to leave. I had to escape this threshold. So, I jumped up and sprinted to the strawberry fields. But as I ran, I knew one way or another; I was going on a quest.

**So, how was it? Was it good? Please ****review****, I need answers!**

**Sorry, if the chapter was short, I'm new to this! **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(All rights go to Mr. Riordan)**

**Chapter 2**

_**Katie's pov.**_

I ran as fast as I could to my cabin, I heard shouts behind me, but they sounded far and distant. I threw open the door, and flung myself on my bed. But, for some reason I couldn't cry, or sob, or anything but unclasp my locket from my neck with trembling fingers, I opened it slowly and looked at him.

My dad's warm smile shone from the small locket, there was a picture of him holding me in his arms when I was first born, and there was one where I was hugging him a year before. He had just gotten me a brand new gardening set, and a _huge _selection of seeds. I looked at the picture and I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

My eyes stung but I didn't look away. I stared straight at it and the tears I hadn't been able to shed earlier tumbled down my cheeks. I started sobbing, with painful breaths and curled up into a ball, as if protecting me.

Then I heard soft footsteps and a voice, "Katie? Are you all right?" with that I just sobbed harder. "Great. Nice going Travis." I hear him call out to himself. I then hear him sigh, and sit down next to me and lay an arm around my shoulders. Five seconds later I had my arms around his torso and me burrowing my face in his chest. I sob and he rubs my back.

It took me about ten minutes to finally calm down, and I realized I must have completely ruined his shirt. I look up at him and I say "Ummm… I think I ruined your shirt." I am surprised how weak and hollow my voice sounds but Travis's smile immediately feel better. I try to remove my arms but he just shakes his head so we just sit there until I realize how late it is. I tell Travis "It's getting late and we still have to pack." Travis looked at me bewildered and I ask, "What? You didn't think I was going to stay here did you? I have to save him." His look softens into something like pity. "You don't have to go, Katie. The others and I will save him." "No! He is probably freaking out by now, and needs to see a friendly face. I will not let him worry even worse if he doesn't trust you." I counter. He nods and says, "The stubborn Katie. Always wants to prove others wrong, oh well. Get ready, we are leaving at 5:00 a.m. Okay?" I nod, and stand up. After I shoo him out of the cabin I get changed for bed. I don't feel like dinner, so I just slip out of my clothes and into some pajamas and sink into my bed, knowing my life will be in danger in less than 12 hours.

I sleep peacefully for about five hours then I feel my dreams turn violently and I see my dad tied up on a post and battered and bruised. I saw a silhouette towering over him saying, "Where's your daughter, old man? Has she forgotten you already?" my dad shakes his head and screams, "She will find you… you monster! She will find you and destroy you!" but he hasn't seen the curled knife and the thing turns around and says, straight at me, "You better hurry little girl, you better hurry." I wake up screaming "DAD!" and shaking like a leaf. My older brother, Josh, who gave up the title of Cabin Leader when he saw I really deserved it, which I still don't agree with, ran over to me. "Katie! What's wrong…? Nightmare?" he asks understandably. I nod my head and is still trembling. He sighs and lays me back down and tucks me in like my dad did when I was younger. But, it relaxes me a little to know he is trying to make me feel better. He looks at me kindly and softly says, "Don't worry, Katie. Your dad will be just fine, now get some sleep." I look at him and say, "Why did you give me the title Josh? You can be calm in every situation and as sweet as anybody I know. I'm here shaking like a leaf…" he interrupts, "And you have a good reason to, look Katie, I don't exactly know… you just gave me this feeling that you were, like destined to be our Cabin Leader… And besides, I'm much happier in the background, but you should really get some sleep." I nod and whisper, "Thanks Josh. This really means a lot, more then you know." He nods and says, "Good-night, Katie." He kisses me on the forehead as I whisper, "Good night Josh." And slip into a deep and thankfully dreamless slumber.


End file.
